callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops/Archive 4
New Page I cleaned this page out so that discussions about the new trailer are easy to find. Darkman 4 05:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Something interesting Take a look at 0:33-0:34 of this video of the new trailer. Helicopter pilot mission anyone?--WouldYouKindly 06:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, the title and there being a helicopter mission reminds me of the United Offensive British Campaign, where you start off as a pilot, get shot down and become an SAS guy after you're rescued. Maybe Black Ops will have a modern take on that. Darkman 4 06:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *That reminds me of the cancelled Cobra Pilot mission that was supposed to be in CoD4. EON 8 16:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The "AK-47" Everyone believes that it is an AK-47, but if you take the time to look at the details of the weapon you'll see that it's not. It has an AK-74 box magazine that is less rounded than the AK-47s, and has a pistol grip instead of a wooden AK-47 Grip. Whatever it is, it's not exactly an AK-47. Maybe an AK-74 or AKM. Elvis Thong 17:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) They call the weapons in CoD4 and MW2 AK-47s, even though they're more or less AKMs. Even if they aren't AK-47s, they'll probably call them that, since that's the name most people generally recognize. S0ulEmbrace 20:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) WEAPONS LIST TIME!!!! I saw an AR-15-type weapon, a suppressed AUG w/ Scope, an RPK, and several AK-47s. Imrlybord7 06:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If it was Vietnam, the AUG wouldn't exist in the game until the end of the 'nam war HeatedPete 06:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think I saw a MAS-49. Darkman 4 06:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : ::Yup, I definitely saw an AUG 10:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) He has two Augs when he's basejumping, 2 Shotguns in Vietnam and Colt Commando/M4A1 (screean attached at the main article) Morihaus 09:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Screens I uploaded a number of screens here: http://picasaweb.google.com/trainboy1094/CODBO# Feel free to use them as you wish! Mike1094 06:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Already used two of them. Darkman 4 06:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! Mike1094 06:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Does anyone else notice the Astronaught and the Space Vehicle?? Qw3rty! 14:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Complete list of weapons so far Ok, so so far, I've been looking through the trailer, and I've seen these weapons (add more weapons if you think you saw other ones): Machine Gun's: RPK M60 Assault rifles: AUG/w Swarovski scope AK-47 M16 or AR-15 with telescoping stock G3 (technically not an "assault rifle" but treyarch and IW name battle rifles assault rifles anyways) SMG: MP5 Mini Uzi Bolt-action/sniper: MAS-49 I saw a Dragunov Shotguns: W1200 Explosives/equipment: M67 frag Codfan 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Codfan :M60? Darkman 4 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You didn't see the M60? US Marine (likely) holding it, I'm fairly sure it's an M60, has a bipod. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 06:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I put the M60 up there. Maybe we should put on the weapon's respective Trivia articles that it is featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops trailer? I did that with the AK and the AUG, but not with the other ones as we are not really sure, right? Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 06:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : :: :::I saw a spaz 12 in the youtube trailer here at 0:32 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stEifd46Dgw&feature=player_embedded Ferrariguy1000 08:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :good catch! I thought that was a SPAS-12, but I wasn't completely sure. Darkman 4 08:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Yea, if you look a few frames after, it shows it's stock is folded. Ferrariguy1000 08:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen about 3 AUGs while pausing and playing each seccond quickly so im guessing that this is not only going to be in the Veitnam War Qw3rty! 14:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ?????? Hey people you saw an AUG right? Well it's probably flashback to previous COD games,because The AUG was not used by any forces involved in this game (possibly). The Only Countries that used that weapon in that time period were: Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Bolivia, Ecuador, Republic of Ireland, Luxembourg, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Pakistan, and Austria. So the only one that would make sense would be Australia or New Zealand. I saw it. The player was using it. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 15:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, we've got an FAL in MW2, even though it's a Belgian rifle. S0ulEmbrace 20:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ?????? Hey people you saw an AUG right? Well it's probably flashback to previous COD games,because The AUG was not used by any forces involved in this game (possibly). The Only Countries that used that weapon in that time period were: Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Bolivia, Ecuador, Republic of Ireland, Luxembourg, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Pakistan, and Austria. So the only one that would make sense would be Australia or New Zealand. - For all we know, one of those factions is involved in the game. Maybe they weren't in reality, but for a "Black Ops" mission style it should contain things that could have happened behind the scenes. We could easily end up playing a few missions as a team from Argentina or Pakistan. Just saying it wouldn't be completely impossible. Or even that it is a "prototype" AUG that wasn't in full scale use. - Lagressa And anyway, the AUG was designed in the early 70's, and accepted into use in '77 by austria. none of the armies in vietnam could have gotten hold of one HeatedPete 06:49, yeah but if pakistan used it perhaps a mission is set in pakistan PaPa SmUrF 07:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) May 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you seriously didn't realize that the game isn't a Vietnam shooter? Imrlybord7 06:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I really think now that instead of multi country same era, its same country diffrent eraz. Also, i NEVER thought it was a nam shooter.The 9th Arbiter 02:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Spartans never die :I think it's obvious that the game will be in that era, and I hope they include some levels taking the hurt to some VC with an M60. I can't wait ^u^. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 06:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : :IT. IS. NOT. IN. VIETNAM. :Looks pretty vietnamish to me HeatedPete 06:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::there are some parts that look like they're set in South America/Cuba. Darkman 4 07:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, any of you saw an..."embassy"? I didn't... Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 07:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I've gathered, it sounds like the game's going to take place in different parts of the Cold War, Vietnam included.--WouldYouKindly 19:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::9th Arbiter, whoever said the thing about it not being Vietnam in caps, I'm not sure how you can think that with jungle scenes as well as people with straw hats, which is a predominately Asian fashion. S0ulEmbrace 02:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Black ops trailer info Black ops Official Trailer Information: -0:17 seconds in: this is displayed: 2010:03:2. - In the parts when the (presumed) doctor is talking about "this will help you remember everything" it may be some device or method regarding him rembering certain information about previous missions. You may play as this person, he may have been a member of the black ops and the government (or some other people) want to recover information from him.In some of the flashback scenes there are sights of Air vehicle crashes and many explosions, this main character may have been in a coma or probably suffered from amnesia/memory loss and the doctors/scientists are trying different methods to make you remember who you are and what you've done. - "when he regains conciessness double the voltage..." this is what the doctor/scientist mentions, could you have possibly been taken hostage? They may be using a particular torture technique to make you not only remember certain things but also tell them information. This Call of Duty is being made by treyarch, and from cod5 we know treyarch slip some very important historical information discretely into call of duty. Black ops will cover some historical events from WWII to present day that we have definitely heard of but not know all about, it may cover the 9/11 terrorist attack, and at the end of the trailer you see a very brief glimpse of an astronaut as it seems in a space rover and imediately after that you see a kind of space vehicle then within less than a second after that you see a man with his back turned. He may be another protagonist seen later in the game. :that is an SR-71 Blackbird. A supersonic recon jet used in the cold war. Just to give you info. Ferrariguy1000 08:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) - WWW.GKNOVA6.COM displayed a total of 3 transmission type animations and possibly more to come, they were unviewable before wating about a minute for it to become visible, then there is a image which becomes poor quality and you are able to turn a nob which adjusts the video quality, in the background there is a computerized (female) voice. this voice says a range of different numbers and letters, these letters and numbers were a range of map refferences to important dates. The first set of letters from the first transmission were translated to numberes using a rule from a government code presumed to be used in the cia etc. These numbers, when searched in google turned out to be a map reference to the cia base shown on google maps. at 33 seconds in, you see a gun which looks a bit similar to the AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2. - as many have wished, there are rumors of a nazi zombies variation game type which will be introduce in Call of Duty BLACK OPS. Treyarch are very aware that nazi zombies was an incredibly popular gametype, they are most likely going to improve it to make it better, more fun, and with even more hidden secrets than in cod5's nazi zombies. And finally, It WILL be released in: 11.9.10 (november the 9th, this year.) sorry about this but watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qkc11z7Y4w&feature=player_embedded at 1:51: u see oragne one,it says 2010 10 3:2 . ... at 1:51 look carefully,u see tv and flash on the left, it looks like buggy car at 2:00 u see the m16 or m4 at 2:03 u see green one,i dont know that one at 2:14 u see the the medical,so he or she in in a medical facility at 2:16 same m16 or m4 but with Grenade launcher at 2:20 a missie at 2:21 a 2 scientist???u see left,it look like US army to me at 2:26 there 3 guys walking,looks like russian to me at 2:28 the unknown guy throwing a bad guy? at 2:32 BLOOD AND GORY BACK!!! at 2:35 omg u are in Helicopter :D at 2:38 the explosive toward u at 2:41 i know this but i dont know wat is called?? at 3:02 underwater with ship (again i dont know that called?) at 3:03 Vietnamese! at 3:18 a m16 or m4 at 3:21 u see tv on the top buggy car in front at 3:26 look carefully u see there a blood at 3:43 AUG with snow camo at 3:48 A RPK!! at 3:50 u shooting a Vietnamese so u likey u are in Helicopter! at 3:58 the spas on back! at 4:02 the guy with 2 AUG with snow camo(lol) at 4:43 the usa guy,looks like soap to me but idk(lol) at 4:49 bluilding explosive at 4:56 two Vietnamese with ak 47 but on the right looks like Dragunov with no Scope at 4:58 usa guy join helicopter and shooting the Vietnamese at 5:05 space???? at 5:07 SR-71 Blackbird? at 5:09 one man looking war or fire at 5:43 the guy using colt 1911 and i dont know on right wat using it nicolasm 15:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) characters it looks as though its story which revolves mostly about an ameican agent. wether it is one linear story or a mix of different characters is unsure right now but i want just one main character to make you boind more with the character PaPa SmUrF 07:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So the person being treated is probably "Soap" MacTravish , in the background we can hear 2 persons one probably being Capt.Price, and from the footage i belive that the game will shift from place to place mission-wise and to diffrent time periods (probably Price remembering some of his missions when he was young ,maybe we will get to play as him,) it wont have price or soap they're IW characters this game is made by treyarch, they wouldnt cross characters over. About one of the screenshots... Now this is just a guess on my part but that one screenshot... Blackops4.PNG. Looks like the cockpit view of a pilot in an AH-1G HueyCobra Trailer Seems we've extracted as much info as we could from the trailer. Nice work guys. I'm quite interested by the helicopter part, I highly doubt that there will be controllable vehicles in the game. I'm sure that it's either a mission or part of a mission. 09:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dashing my hopes for flying gunships, and destroying my dream of blowing up enemy troops with quick, precise fire, How dare you???? lol. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 09:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The parts were your in the operating room may be from the zombies mode and the player is a zombie being experimented on... 10:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Please no! 10:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the trailer. It coulda been better, but it was cool. I hope that there's Zombies in it. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Viet Cong I think I saw some at 0:21. Niel15 10:33. May 1, 2010 (UTC) In game stuff In Campaign Will there be dismemberments? Pungi Sticks A designated "enemy leader" (I.E. Zakhaev) SEALs Sniping/Sneaking level S.A.S/S.B.S Yeah that stuff, here's my guess of MP Factions Viet Cong (Obviously) Marines or Rangers Green Berets or SEALs China. That's my guess [[User:Squelliot|'Squelliot']] Talk 11:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Gibbing Where is there a soldier being gibbed in a picture? I can't seem to find it, and it says this on the article. 13:18, May 1, 2010 '' Look at one soldier. He is exploding into a puddle of blood. 15:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Check around 2:31-2:33 in this video--WouldYouKindly 17:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Well... 15 archives to go until the MW2 talk page is beat. Hooah! ''13:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) "It" Okay so the first time I watched, I noticed they called the "person" an "it" I don't know If this even matters but I figured I would say it. ---- 7th Body Is that a Zombie reference? [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 17:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Zombies If you listen closely you can hear someone say something in russian then english. It appears he was trying to interrogate someone and bring back former memories. As for Zombies. The trailer doesn't reveal much but covers of the game show Zombies! [[User:Lieutenant Mikey|'COL Crockett' ]] 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Were have you seen covers>=? [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 17:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) on articles abou black ops [[User:Lieutenant Mikey|'COL Crockett' ]] 18:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Possible Weapons? Since Black Ops is during the cold war here's what i'm thinking. if you dont know what some of these guns are, just google them. and don't forget to comment. *''Assault Rifles/Rifles'' -M16A1 -CAR-15 -M14? -AK47 -AK74? -G3 -FAL? -AUG *''Sniper Rifles'' -Remington 700? -Dragunov -AR10? *''SMG'' -MP5 -Mac10? -MAS39? -Uzi? *''LMG'' -M60 -FN MAG? -RPK *''Shotguns'' -SPAS-12 -Remington 870? :I'm guessing this is just speculation. Darkman 4 18:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, but I do want the CAR-15 to be in it. The only game I know it's in is Delta Force: Black Hawk Down. It's a good weapon. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 18:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Helicopters/Airplane Huey (DEFINITE) AH-1 Cobra (Likely) OH-6 Cayuse (Vietnam Little Bird) CH-53 Super Stallion Mi-24 AC-47 C-130 F4 Phantom MIG 21 B-52 Ch-47 Those Airplanes may appear in COD:BO [[User:Squelliot|'Squelliot']] Talk 18:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Nuclear submarine During the trailer, a missile launch is clearly visible. Slightly hidden from view, however, is (What I believe to be) a nuclear submarine. If there are any cold war or naval experts out there, please assist me in clarifying this. Thanks.Delta 4-7 18:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Delta 4-7 SPAS-12 3:57 in the slow-mo video on a guy's back. Imrlybord7 18:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and there's a sky-diving scene at 4:02 in the same video. Imrlybord7 18:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Astronaut at 5:05 Imrlybord7 18:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like there will be a lot of variety. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] Talk to me. 18:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It sounds like it's gonna be a great game to me. @ Bord Do you mean this? @3:57 @4:02 @5:05 I heard it's a pressure suit. 18:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) if you look there is also an absailing scene. would like to get you the pic but have no idea how to do so :) PaPa SmUrF 11:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :The scene immediately after my astronaut shows something flying at either an incredibly high altitude or just outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Imrlybord7 18:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::SR-71 Blackbird. 18:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The "space suit" is actually a pressure suit used in the aforementioned SR-71 Blackbird, there's a picture of it here--WouldYouKindly 19:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::^Just about to post that picture. 19:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Possible storyline The way it looks like is that it is in the present (around 1980-2000s judging by the way the technology looks in the "doctor's room") where a guy is being interrogated. The doctors says something about remembering. Possibly this is focusing either on one person being interrogated telling a story about the past (ie: Vietnam, Cuba, etc) or it is just a interactive cutscene like the coup in CoD4. just brainstorming about the possibilities. Ferrariguy1000 18:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It's already been confirmed to take place during the Cold War.--WouldYouKindly 19:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Now who the crap will give the people out there TRUE info. like the guy above me, WHERE did you learn that eh? Imagine Bailing out of a Blackbird into some sort of combat....that would completly be the best part of this entire series no matter what ever happens EVER Qw3rty! 02:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) So the person being treated is probably "Soap" MacTravish , in the background we can hear 2 persons one probably being Capt.Price, and from the footage i belive that the game will shift from place to place mission-wise and to diffrent time periods (probably Price remembering some of his missions when he was young ,maybe we will get to play as him,) COD 4 takes place in 2011, not 2007. Also the only mention of Captain Price in reference to the Cold war, was in the mission "Blackout" where Captain Price said to Kamarov "Remember Beirut? You owe us one." Also Captain Price hasn't appeared in any of the Treyarch COD's. The SR-71 was a spy reconnaissance plane, which an SR-71 mission would consist of taking pictures of enemy installations. The final missions will probably center around preventing a nuclear apocalypse like COD 4. TURbo 22:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I get some confirmation on the M60 and Dragunov? I didn't see them anywhere. Imrlybord7 18:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yah I didn't see them too. I'll switch them to unconfirmed. 19:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Let's not jump the gun here. When requesting confirmation on a piece of information, give it some time so that whoever saw it can actually post proof. If no proof is posted, remove the information entirely. Imrlybord7 19:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so do you want me to remove unconfirmed for now. 19:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll just put a couple tags on them for now.--WouldYouKindly 19:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok 19:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering I'm a member at the CoD: Black OPS website and I was wondering if its a good idea to post a link to our article about the game in their blogs. This could bring a lot of new users to help assist our site. However, it also could lead to an increase in vandalism such as their ideas or thoughts. I thought I should let some of you guys know, (especially the users that have been here for a while) before I go and do this. 19:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Go for it.--WouldYouKindly 19:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you should go for it, we'll just remove the vandalism as normal. FBrushfire 19:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright... 20:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) M60? I dunno where you guys are seeing it. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 20:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not seeing any Dragunov either. FBrushfire 20:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The M60 is in the scene with the shirtless guy that has a bandolier that's running through the jungle. Codfan 22:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Codfan :Pictures? Not that I don't trust you, it just looks like there are many running through the jungle scenes in the trailer. Ferrariguy1000 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Latest Weapons edit? Uhh yeah... I just put in fact tags instead of removing it. But what? I don't remember seeing any but possibly the ACOG on the AUG, so where did you get the rest from? Just wondering. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 22:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The Swarovski scope is that scope on the AUG. That ain't an acog just so you know. Codfan 22:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Codfan My bad, it looked kinda of similar (and I'm sure just like IW, they'll list it as an ACOG Scope). Images of both scopes and the pistol please? You can use the slow motion video which is in this talk page somewhere. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 23:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Can we have some proof of the W1200, the Colt and the ACOG Scope now please? If we don't see some screenshot proof then I'm going to remove them. I checked on www.imfdb.org and they confirmed that the weapon being held by the soldier with the SPAS-21 on his back is actually an AK-47. They have a frame where it clearly shows the pistol grip and the rear half of the gun. It is obviously not a MAS-49. Sgt. Kamarov 20:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Weapon page deleted? There was an AR-15 page right? What happened to it? I'm just wondering. Was it deleted because it's not 100% confirmed? - 23:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah there was, I think it would be good to have anyway. 23:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I think it should be kept and have the template on it to say it's not 100% confirmed. Because it has been confirmed that there will be some form of AR-15 variant in the game. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 23:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Do we know who deleted it? I'd like to ask them to un-delete it. 23:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It was Darkman Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 23:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll ask, I guess. 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I can understand why he deleted it. The AR-15 is probably not in the game. My bet is that is was a M16A1 with some sort of RIS to make it look like a AR-15. Slowrider7 23:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I was pretty disapointed, my only page :P I can understand why he deleted it though. 23:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it would make a great place-holder. 23:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :We don't do "place-holder" articles. Imrlybord7 23:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ever considered doing so? You can easily state that it's a place-holder article, only making pages of ABSOLUTE FACTS makes you look like a Wikipedia, removing everything that isn't so. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 23:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Brush on this one. 23:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :We like to keep it professional. Wikipedia is professional and a far superior wiki. Follow the leader is the rule of thumb, and a good one at that. Imrlybord7 23:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I HATE 'wikipedia with a BURNING hate. 23:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) True, true. While professionalism is a good thing user simplicity is also- perhaps you should try and find middle ground between the too. You've got to separate yourself from the thumb to become a finger, after all. I'm sure that was a really bad false saying, but you get what I mean. I also understand that I'm not a 'well-established' member and my opinion may not count for much, but I'm going for it anyway. Better to be a flood then settle with the waves... I'll stop with the bad metaphorical sayings now. :P [[User:FBrushfire|''F '''Brushfire]] 23:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to be well established to be right, so far, I believe you are. 23:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) On the page, it says that the AR-15 is definate..shouldn't the page be remade then? (The variant 'Car-15' has little to no difference to the AR-15. All it is is a different brand name, the Colt ArmaLite Model 15 with a few new additions to it) 00:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, When we covered the MW2 weapons, we didn't make articles for the new guns until October of 2009 because things could have changed. It's very easy to replace a gun with another one. Which leads to the conclusion that we should hold off until the fall like usual. 02:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I deleted that AR-15 page because we don't know the gun's in-game name. To me, it looks like a mix of various AR-15-based weapons, so there's no way to give it a definite name, unlike the RPK. Darkman 4 04:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Would anyone mind explaining what the purpose of creating these weapon pages would be? We have pictures and names on the BO page already. What more is there? We know nothing about how the weapons will behave in game. Why would these articles exist? Imrlybord7 05:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And... the model shown in the trailer is not an AR15 or an M16, it's a CAR-15, quite a bit like the first M4. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 05:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord7 has a really good point now that I think of it; there's really no need for weapon pages until we know more about them. I mean what are we going to add about the weapon? Damage, range, ammo, attachments, etc. aren't going to be known until at least the beta comes out (assuming they'll release a public beta again). So yeah, maybe a place-holder article isn't needed at the moment after all. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 12:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Per my comment above, we should hold off making the new weapons pages until October or until a beta comes out. 21:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoever said... That this game has to have a specific storyline? It could have individual missions. Like, one for the Iran Seige, one for a soldier in Cuba, one for a soldier in Vietnam, etc. Slowrider7 23:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So far, we don't know. 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) W1200 Can anyone tell me where this was seen in the trailer? I never saw it, even in the slow-mo version.--WouldYouKindly 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't find it either. 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) What is that? Space rover? Looks like a satellite of some sort to me. 22:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapon camos I hope there will be weapon camos, but does some1 know if there is gonna be camos??? Finlandomg 09:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know yet. Darkman 4 09:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but this picture definitely looks like it has some form of winter camo. 09:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it's a scoped/silenced AUG with winter camo... in the video the player is running through a snowy forest i think.. Sweet, more camos! [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 01:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Caught this... ...going frame by frame through the teaser. It's there for 1 frame, that's it. It looks like an M4 variant of some sort. 09:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This as well... 09:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) it is a Car-15 ArMyGuY277_GUNS 12:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) nationality the guy is probably American and hopefully there is only one main playable charcter but should his nationality be revealed? i know that because roach is unknown in where he came from that more people find him a more playable as you can pretend he's British or American or Canadian whatever even mongolian. also cod WAW annoyed me and other British guys becuase there was no British campaign so instead of annoying people with one nation being the key just don't mention it so it appeals to many unlike medal of honor...which will fail because of it PaPa SmUrF 11:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I think your too caught up with your nationallity. 13:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It's all well and good saying that when America is featured in every single recent CoD game though. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 17:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Laboratory Since I'm terrible at up loading pictures I will try to explain this in words... You need to watch the trailer that we have at the bottom of our article (regular speed). Ok, stop at exactly 20 seconds and you will see a white table with utensels on it. They appear to be medical utensels. Now watch a bit more of the trailer and stop at 32-33 seconds. You will notice that there is red stuff surrounding the utensils. Possibly blood which indicates the person is being tortured. 12:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Good catch! 13:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yah, it caught my eye when I was watching it last night. 14:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) SETTLE DOWN! Everyone please calm down! Do not jump to conclusions! When people from Treyarch are propably reading this. And I think we should just wait to see what the game is like when it comes out. Look what happend to MW2. Everyone wanted it so bad that they modded their XBox's to play it. Somthing like a million people were banned because they were impatient. I think we should chill out. Just because it's a CoD game that looks sick does not mean we should be impatient little fucks about it. Trailers will come. And the trailer was realeased in may not march, so the wait wont be as hard. Ya see what I mean? People are thinking of what the story will be. "ZOMG! Tr3yarch are m4king this gam∑ s0 it ® going 2 sux compared 2 mw2 cuz n0 b00stinG allowed!" Fuck might as well allow the "Flame Wars" start! Whatever the fuck a flame war is! Maj. Boner 17:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :er, what? Darkman 4 18:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol, what? I don't see anyone being angry in this talk page. >_> Treyarch are going to create a better game than MW2, if only for two reasons: 1) They will spot every mistake of MW2, like they did with CoD4 and fix/balance them. 2) Zombies. True story. Now take this to the forums. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 17:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I think you need to settle down yourself MAj. Boner. 17:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No, look at the MW2 talk page, every one wa trying to get the game before it was in pre production! Maj. Boner 18:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whether that be true or not, it doesn't really matter. That was Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this is Call of Duty: Black Ops. Just cause something happened to one game in the series, doesn't mean it will happen to the rest. 20:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You could say that, Anything is possible. You have to remember that %90 of gamers are complete dishonest kids. Notice how a month after mw2 was released people were hacking to 10 prestige! All those cheats are just proof that the majority of gamers will try to get a game before it's out! People who abuse the system will try to get CoD Black Ops before it's out. Remember how in France people were stealing copies of the game and posting it on YouTube that whole war Activison had on people uploading MW2 content on the internet. I don't know about you but all I'm gonna watch is the trailers and some specials. Boner out. Maj. Boner 03:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I love how you're determined about this Maj. Boner, but your arguement lacks a stable base, due to the fact that you are assuming that just because everyone else decided to hack/steal games/info, we are too. Just because someone else does something doesn't mean the person right next to him is responsible for what that person did. S0ulEmbrace 20:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Major Boner, I don't know what in God's name you're trying to say, let alone what you want us to do. If I'm correct, you want us to leave the game alone until it comes out, otherwise people will hack and ruin it due to us (somehow). All we do is post confirmed information about the game that any impatient little fuck can find on the internet. It seems the only person who needs to settle down is you. Chief z 00:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapon list Users are constantly adding weapons that might show up simply because they want them to/they were used in Vietnam. I will add a little notice (only visible when editing) to deter this from happening any longer. 11:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see it was already done. Oh well, I simply added another point. 11:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) person at 0:42 looks like John Price or maybe his father + plot fo next two games am i the only one to notice the likeness here, it could be john price, or maybe his fathers memorys (as john price would not have been alive in vietnam), they could finally be conferming the link between cod 1 and 2 price and modern warfares one here. By having what i think will be soap trained with, two generations of prices secrate SAS missions, (like assassins creed are doing with Desmond Miles, sorry for the comparison). This would then open the way for mw3 having soap as a highly trained super soldier (soap) taking on the world, cos they are not going to have price again hes just too old for mw3, and ghost and roach are dead so it cant be them, + they will have at least 1 person we know in it. eg soap idea so a highly trained soap will create 2 new cod games for us to play, black ops (TRAINING). MW3 (TAKING OUT MORE TERRORISTS/ RANDOM OTHERS) The Modern Warfare series is/was made by Infinity Ward, Black Ops is being made by Treyarch. Soap would probably not of been born at the time, let alone old enough. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 16:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Call of duty 4 mornde warfare fro Cellphone i was looking in wikia, the articule about the cod4 cellphone version, but i didnt see it, and i am saying this cuz i have it, and i want to make a articule, but i need some people that help me to do it... so anyone? Why are you bringing this up here? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 22:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) lol true, wrong ganme D: Gameplay? Maybe we should create a Gameplay section and put what we know from the articles, etc. under that instead of just a link to computerandvideogames? Just a thought. [[User:FBrushfire|''F Brushfire]] 18:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... thoughts? Lol. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 23:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) More weapons in this video they have found more weapons we didn't see. like the thompson. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf-OjmgNANk Warpanda13 00:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) What? The "Thompson" is clearly an AK. Hell, our page has the same image and you can tell its an AK. Then again, they also think the MP5/G3 is a G36 so they aren't too bright. Darkman 4 00:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Definitely an AK. Chief z 00:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least this video explains why people keep putting the Thompson and G36 on the weapons page. Darkman 4 00:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) What the hell is going on with the weapons list? I'm seeing a lot of questionable stuff here. I was extremely proud that before MW2 came out I could say that I was one of the few compilers of the absolute best, most trustworthy, accurate pre-release weapons list on the web. If people don't start posting proof to this talk page before adding to the weapons list, the additions won't stay up for very long. Imrlybord7 01:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :You have to realize that this wiki is a lot more famous now than it was a year ago. that means we have a lot more users coming here to tamper with the weapons page than before MW2 came out. Darkman 4 01:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I still think there needs to be proof though... [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']][[User Talk:TheManOfIron|''T]] [[User Blog:TheManOfIron|B'']] 01:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We have proof for the Ak-47, AR-15,MP5/G3, SPAS-12, RPK and the M67. Look at the screenshot gallery. Darkman 4 01:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, I agree that the MW2 Weapon list was the best that ever existed, but that proof for everything. (I want to point out that even though my profile says that I joined yesterday I want to point out that I've been a part of this wiki since the release of COD 4) I think the solution is to either get stricter about proof OR we should all calm down with this section and wait till more OFFICIAL screenshots, trailers, magazine articles, etc. come out. Till then...Mr Stop 02:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mr Stop :::Basically, proof or it's off the list. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 02:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::My new rule is you need to submit 100% definite proof along with the edit or it'll be deleted. This also goes with the "don't put what you think should be in the game" rule. Darkman 4 02:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's why we gave him that shiny badge, he does good with it. Here here for the abolishment of "allow shitty speculation in!" ahhaaha